The Fate of Heliuese
by MinNieRaY
Summary: haha... i mean this is not Beyblade kind of fiction but, hope you all enjoy anyway :Pdisclaimer, i do not own beyblade chars.... RayXOC


We finally reached the castle, where we were to stay and be trained. Being the Chosen One wasn't just something proud. It bared responsibility, a very heavy responsibility...

It was dark, and the sky was a hue of blue and purple. Autumn is always beautiful. However, I had no intention to admire the beauty of the autumn night. I had to unpack my things and get a rest. The training was to start as soon as the next day.

My room was the one away from the others. It was not the fault of the servants at all. It was my request. I had to admit that I am a bit anti-social, always preferring to be alone. Therefore, I asked for a room near the dilapidated hallway of the castle. Even though it was old and abandoned, it wasn't at all creepy. In contrast, the hallway has a warm and season look, which I very much favoured. I tossed and turned that night, not being able to sleep. I assumed it was because of the new environment. Determined that counting sheep would not work, I decided to take a walk at the hallway. It looked as if no one had been using it for a long time. There was dust everywhere; and pillars were threatening to fall at any moment. I don't remember how long had I been walking around but I found myself fast asleep after all.

* * *

The next morning was raining heavily, so training was cancelled. I am not the type who can stand being locked inside the room so I decided to walk around. Since training wasn't going to start on that day, I decided to check out on the village. It was already nine in the morning when the rain stopped. Droplets of water accumulated at the tip of branches and leaves. I walked out of the castle and headed east; towards the location of the village. As I reached it, I found it was busier than yesterday. A few children were running along the path, giggling away at their jokes. That made me missed home.

As I was loitering around the village, I felt something crashing onto my left leg. I glanced at my foot, and saw something white curling, as if in pain. I picked it up. Not bigger than a normal tabby, it was a tiger cub, a white tiger cub. It barred its fangs. But looking at those blue eyes, they showed fear. Blinking a few times, it started to move towards me, nudging me like a kitten. Maybe it felt safe, or it could sense that I did not have the intention to harm it. Suddenly, it started to tense. I figured out later that a bunch of soldiers were running towards our direction. I started to run as if we were in danger.

Knocking on a pillar, I started to fall. I crashed onto the ground, my left arm was bleeding. I heard screams, asking me to stop. I started to run again. Why would they want to chase after the cub? Are they planning to kill it? No matter what, I was not going to let that happen. It was curled up into a fur ball in my arms.

I fell down the second time, this time crashing into someone. It was a boy, whom I assumed is about my age. He looked at me, bewildered. When he was going to say something, I heard that the soldiers were reaching us. Holding the cub closer to my chest, I started to run again. To my astonishment, the boy followed me. I was being suspicious, but he started to pull me towards a back lane. The soldiers ran forward, past us.

"Who are you?" my first question. I couldn't help being suspicious.

"Are you not going to thank me for saving your life?" was the answer I received. I knew I was rude but...

"I'm sorry about just now but I was just scared. Minnie." I said, as I held out my hand.

"Apology accepted. Go back now... I think it should be safe. Take the back lane if you don't want to be seen." Saying that, he started to walk away. It was impolite. However, I wasn't going to hang out here so I thought I would just listen and head back to the castle. The cub was in my arms, still curled up.

As I reached the castle, the cub jumped down from my arms. I was startled. It started to run towards the old hallway. I was running after it, following it. How come it knew the way so well? At the hallway, stood a figure...

"Not bad. You made it home." Said the person.

"Oh my God! Are you the boy whom I met at the back lane? How come you are here?" I was so totally shocked when the cub ran to him, and he started petting it.

"Well, I take it that you should be more polite to the people in the castle, especially to the king and the queen. Do you know what the consequences are if you don't?" he told me without looking away from the cub.

"I ..." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Remember what I've told you. Keep yourself out of trouble." The boy said as he turned to the other direction. The cub followed him. I looked at them, and the cub turned. I looked at me with a different expression this time. It looked so happy. I smiled. Maybe he is a servant who looks after the cub. Or he may be one of the soldiers. I shrugged and left for my room, welcoming a good night sleep.

* * *

Today was a totally different day from yesterday. The sun was up early and was casting its rays into the windows of the old castle. Breakfast was prepared by the servants and we had it quietly in the dining hall. Nobody knew each other, or why were we here. All we knew was just the fact that we were chosen as the candidates for the Protector of Helieuse.

My train of thoughts were broken by the voice coming from the door of the hall. It was one of the guards, whom I could easily recognise by the attire. He was wearing a green outfit with a maroon band around the waist. A very unique outfit indeed.

"Candidates, training will be starting in an hour's time" said the guard as he strode away, proceeded to the main gate of the castle. Heading towards the vast clearing situated at the south of the castle, I wondered if I could see the mysterious boy whom I've met at the village. The question whether who he was still lingering in my mind.

"Well, have all candidates arrived?" asked General Georgia. We were supposed to train with the armies. As the first day of our training, they were not very strict towards us. All we need to do was just warming up and watch how the spears and swords were used.

Among the fifteen of us, one will be chosen to remain as the Protector, sharing the powerful Hels-Done with the heir of the throne of Helieuse; the power which could only be shared by two people boarding the same heart and feelings.

"This is what you need to know for today. You can be dismissed." After training for about 5 hours, we were allowed to go. Yes, even the first day was very tiring. What will happen to the days that followed? However, looking at the urgency for Helieuse to find the Protector, I guess they must have needed Hels-Done to fight against the enemy; most probably that's the only way.

* * *

That night, we received a shocking news. We were having our meal in the dining hall with King Zealle and his queen. There was dreadful news about the enemy. They had built a mighty flying ship which was said to be able to attack from a distance of fifty miles. What we were worrying about was that it's only the first step taken by the Xenone. What if they have other more powerful and dangerous weapons coming up?

King Zealle and Queen Shella were very worried, especially when we had only begun the training. The Hels-Done is not that easily triggered. Helieuse would take a long time even to find the One among us.

Dinner was commenced quietly. Nobody gave any suggestion nor talked among themselves. Tried as much as we could, no one was able to remain calm and acted like nothing happened. Even General Georgia was looking very worried. He was fifty-one, but his age never betrayed his ability in handling difficult situations, especially in battles. Being the best fighter in the ring of war, General Georgia was never afraid of any enemy. However, looking at the situation of Helieuse then, he was afraid that the empire would be at risk. With the advancement of Xenone, we were easy targets for them. Helieuse was just like a piece of cake!

I am sure that Xenone would be celebrating by then. What they believe was probably that Helieuse was preparing to give up instead of putting up a fight which would definitely cause many to perish. Thinking about how arrogant they were really made my blood boiled. It wasn't about being the Protector or obtaining Hels-Done, it was about freedom and right. Nobody has the right to declare war against someone else. That would be truly selfish if they were. And that was what Xenone was doing then.

A few months back, one of the guards was discovered as the informer for Xenone. When he was caught, the king of Xenone did not want to admit that he was the culprit between all those. When not enough evidence was there to prove that Xenone was planning an attack, we could not take any action. Furthermore, our army was not as strong as the Xenone's.

King Zealle was really frustrated and he was clueless. He was afraid that a wrong step may means death to not only his family but his people. We were told that Prince Raymond then took charge of the matter although he was initially not allowed to as he was still very young. He suggested that the subjects of King Zealle should go around looking for people who might be the one to share Hels-Done with the heir of his throne.

Hels-Done was said to be one of the most powerful attack in the histories of the world empires. However, the last time the attack was used was about five hundred years ago. The last battle between King Simone and the invaders was said to have destroyed the entire land of Seolce. However, the power was sealed by King Simone before his death and the only way to unseal Hels-Done was to find to a person who share a same heart and feelings with the heir of the throne.

That was how we were brought here, even though we were all scattered around the world. And the people of Helieuse were hoping against hope that the One would appear as soon as possible so that King Zealle's empire would be free.

At the feast that night, Prince Raymond did not show up. He was in his room studying about Hels-Done and planning for the counter-attacks towards our enemy. Being the only son in the royal family, he was the hope for all of the people, including both the king and the queen themselves.


End file.
